Find Me
by see03
Summary: Shih-na is actually a real person, and Calisto Yew kidnapped her to take her place as Lang's partner and spy for the smuggling ring! Now that she's been captured the truth comes out, and Lang must find Shih-na.


_A short one-shot for my friend Barbara, who is drawing a picture for my story Jewel of the Seven Seas for Christmas. I wanted to do something in return, and she asked for a one-shot where Shih-na and Calisto Yew, of the Ace Attorney series, where separate people. That way we can ship Shih-na and Lang without guilt of him either being involved in the smuggling with Yew, or being hurt when he finds out she's a traitorous spy bitch._

* * *

><p>Calisto Yew stared blandly at the people surrounding her, seeming to not care that her espionage activities had finally been brought to light, or that she would be tried in a court of law for them.<p>

For the most part the law enforcers surrounding her weren't bothered by her disregard – except for one.

"Where is Shih-na?" Lang demanded, his teeth bared in an enraged growl.

Calisto slanted her eyes in his direction, lips pulling up into a smirk. "You're a detective. Can't you find her?"

Lang cursed loudly and turned away, shamed by the helplessness he felt.

"I don't understand," Kay muttered to Edgeworth, "was Yew not _always_ Shih-na? There is no real Shih-na, right?"

Miles watched Lang contemplatively. "It would seem there is. Detective Lang," he called out, drawing the man's attention, "what is the meaning behind your questioning of Ms. Yew?"

Lang rolled his eyes. "You know I'm just about fed up with that formal tone of yours."

"Answer the…question, Lang," Detective Badd demanded fiercely. "And while we're on the topic…of Ms. Yew…why did you…save her?"

The foreign detective scowled at them all. "I knew Shih-na before she became my partner; we are childhood friends, in fact. And I _know_ that my partner in the beginning was the _real_ Shih-na, until _she_," he bit out, nodding towards the smirking spy, "replaced her at some point.

"I saved Ms. Yew so that I could question her. There is no other reason."

"For being childhood friends with her, it sure took you a long time to realize I wasn't really her," Calisto taunted, delighting in the way Lang lunged at her. He was immediately held back by Badd and Gumshoe.

"You bitch," he hissed. "You would mock the bonds of friendship."

She leaned back as best as she could with her hands cuffed behind her and laughed. "There is no such thing as friendship, Detective Lang. It's a dog eat dog world, and I make sure to always come out on top.

"Except for now, that is," she added thoughtfully, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ms. Yew, if you know where the true Shih-na is, it would be in your best interests to tell us," Miles informed her firmly.

"Oh poo, but that's not much fun, is it? You aren't even trying to interrogate me. Frankly, I'm a little disappointed. Do I not warrant your full, investigative attentions, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Very well," he acquiesced, crossing his arms. "When, exactly, did you replace Shih-na with yourself?"

Calisto smiled, satisfied. "About two years ago. Detective Lang and Shih-na were working a case dealing with the smuggling ring, and I recognized them both from previous missions. He was asking a lot of questions about the Yatagarasu, which peaked my interest.

"And then, I saw Ms. von Karma," she murmured sultrily, brow quirking, "and I knew that this was too good an opportunity to pass up. A chance to get an in on cases dealing with the Yatagarsu – and a high probability of seeing you again, Miles Edgeworth."

Lang was quivering with barely suppressed loathing. "For so long…it's been you for so long…"

"'Fraid so, wolfy."

"And what did you do to Shih-na, Yew?" Miles asked, redirecting the conversation.

Calisto blinked in mock confusion, looking up at the ceiling. "Do? Why, all I did was kidnap her," she answered innocently.

Miles frowned, eyebrow ticking in slight annoyance. "Where did you hide her," he clarified.

Slanting a contemplative glance his way, Calisto slowly smirked. "That was a much better question, Miles."

"Then would you kindly answer it," he pushed, casting an uneasy glance in Lang's direction.

Calisto shifted nonchalantly into a more comfortable position. "Well, at the time, I was working closely within the smuggling ring. Perchance, _that_ is where I left her."

Lang growled. "I'm getting tired of your evasive answers."

"Aww, I don't think wofly wants to play with me anymore," Calisto pouted. "You'll play the game, won't you Miles?"

"Edgeworth," Lang snapped, "do not encourage this."

"It is to find Shih-na," he reminded the detective firmly. "Miss Yew, you say you were working closely with the smuggling ring at the time. Would you specify who you were in contact with?"

"Alba," she answered, satisfied. "Quercus Alba. Of course, you know already that he led the smuggling ring, so naturally he is the one I would report to."

Lang suddenly stiffened in Badd and Gumbshoe's grips. "Wait a minute. Two years ago…we were here, at the Babahlese embassy investigating the smuggling of Babahlese ink, which we had determined was being used to make the counterfeit money."

"So you do remember," she teased. "Yes, I believe, at the time, you suspected Palaeno of leading the smuggling ring."

"Is Shih-na still here?" Miles asked.

"Of course not," Calisto scoffed. "Where would we hide her? No, she was taken somewhere else, where she could be watched over."

Miles gazed at her contemplatively for a few tense minutes before turning to Gumshoe. "I believe we should search Alba's place of residence."

"Very good, Miles," Calisto praised, smirking.

"I am coming with you," Lang insisted, his glare daring Miles to deny him.

Miles swallowed thickly, nodding. "She is your partner, Lang. Of course you will be part of the search."

"What should we…do with her?" Badd asked, nodding to the smiling Yew.

"Contain her," Miles instructed, "so that she may face charges of espionage, kidnapping, and smuggling."

* * *

><p>"We've searched everywhere, sir," Gumshoe muttered, glancing up at Miles apologetically. "No one could find anything indicating someone's been held here."<p>

"Have you questioned the staff?" Miles asked sternly.

"Not yet," he answered ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. "We've got them all gathered in the dining room, though. The detectives are waiting for you to begin the questioning."

"Very well, I've finished my search as well, so we'll begin the questioning now." As they entered the dining room, Miles noted someone missing, and turned to his partner.

"Where is Detective Lang?"

* * *

><p>Lang stalked down the hall, trying to get his mind wrapped around all that he had learned, when he saw a maid scurry along an intersecting hall ahead of him. When she saw him she gasped, eyes widening, and froze briefly before walking away even faster than before.<p>

"Wait!" he shouted, giving chase.

It wasn't long before he caught up to her, and had her arm in his grasp, spinning her around to face him.

"Please sir," she gasped out, looking up at him fearfully. "It weren't me. I just took care of her. It weren't me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused. "Why aren't you in the dining room with the other staff? Why did you run away when you saw me?"

"I only take care of her," the woman repeated desperately, grasping the lapels of his coat. "I couldn't join the rest of the staff because I have to check on her, but when I saw you, I knew…I knew."

"You look so much like her descriptions," she confessed breathlessly. "Shi-Long Lang."

Lang stiffened, hope rising within him. "Take me to her."

* * *

><p>"She was placed in a shed at the back of the property," the maid explained as they raced across the back lawns. "I was charged with her care – every day I was to bring her meals, water to bathe – anything she needed, it was my duty to give it to her."<p>

"But now…the master is gone. I didn't know what to do, so I kept up with my work, and—"

She stopped talking as the shed came into view and Lang dashed ahead of her.

_Shih-na…Shih-na, it can only be you in that shed!_ He thought confidently. Stopping in front of the shed door, Lang twisted the knob, frowning when it stuck.

_Locked_. Lang growled, frustrated, and slammed his shoulder into the door.

"Sir!" the maid cried out, shocked. "I have a key, please do not—!"

"I ain't waiting for your key!" he barked back, putting more force behind his shoulder. With a bang the door crashed inward, slamming against the wall and drowning out the sharp cry of the occupant.

Spinning around to face the room, Lang took in the sight of its sole occupant. White hair tumbled down past slender shoulders, and wide violet eyes stared back at him from a face he had worried he wouldn't see again.

"You came," she breathed, standing shakily. "I knew you would come…!"

"Shih-na," he choked out, striding towards her and enveloping her in his embrace. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Shih-na pressed her face against his shoulder, smiling through the tears that coursed down her cheeks. "It's okay, I know."

Lang shook his head, his relief at finding Shih-na safe and well slowly being replaced by self-loathing for being unable to stop everything from happening. "I failed you."

Leaning back in his embrace, Shih-na blushed as one of his large hands rose to gently wipe away her tears. "You were tricked by a master spy," she consoled, lightly touching his cheek. "All that matters is that I am safe, and that you finally found me."

He rested his forehead against hers, eyes closing as he basked in her forgiveness. "Shih-na…"

"How did you find me?" she asked.

Lang grinned wolfishly. "We found the smuggling ring."

Shih-na gasped softly, hands gripping the sleeves of his jacket hard. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes," he confirmed, dragging his fingers through her long hair. "We found the leader, and arrested him, along with his underlings, and the spy Calisto Yew. Without their key players, the smuggling will stop."

"That's amazing!" she praised, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I knew you'd figure everything out, I just knew it."

"Shih-na," he gulped, pressing his face into her neck. "Even…even being unaware that you weren't with me these last two years, I…missed you. Calisto wasn't you, and a part of me always knew that."

"I missed you too," she whispered, pressing closer. "So much."

"Shih-na…," he breathed, lifting his head slightly. His lips brushed against the corner of her mouth, and with a surprised gasp her lips opened.

Lang's hand ran down her back, caressing her curves, and Shih-na ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Stretching up slightly, she looked up at him through lowered lids, eyes alight with gentle passion.

"Um, sir?" a voice squeaked.

Suppressing a growl of annoyance, Lang looked over his shoulder and glared at the maid standing in the broken doorway. "What?" he barked.

"Mr. Edgeworth is looking for you," the maid stuttered out nervously.

Shih-na blinked, glancing up at her partner. "Who is Edgeworth?"

"A pain in my backside," Lang answered, grumbling. "I guess we'd better get you outa here and go inside. Edgeworth can complete the investigation; I'm taking you home."

She smiled, laying her head on his chest once more. "I can't wait."


End file.
